Huxley
Also known as Algis or, more commonly, "Lance Empress", Huxley is a powerful sorceress, the ruler of a kingdom composed of three merged territories and the creator of fifteen spears imbued with her magic. Story As a young woman, Huxley loved Silas Crosse. She used her powers to take away Silas's doubts but she was devastated when this resulted in his murdering his parents. She cursed his reign and, in turn, he cursed her children. On the Anvarians' home planet of Riene, Huxley was a mighty sorceress whose powers were rivaled only by Ice Goddess Bryn and the Sword Magess. Her ambition was great, leading her to sack the kingships of Vok and Orphane, both beloved rulers, in order to claim their territories as her own. Despite the horror she unleashed, she had the impudence to demand the love of her newly acquired citizenry and vainly sought to achieve it by creating a massive illusory paradise. She brought to heel an orphan girl with budding magical powers which may one day match her own. She thought to raise her as a daughter who would love her as no one ever had before. But she also meant to temper her into a shield and to create a mental block that would stifle her will and her awareness of her potential. Despite that this girl's devotion was true, Huxley's petty resentment toward those who did not honor her as she felt she deserved eventually wore away at the part of her which had stifled her will. She spoke out of turn and then, after suffering her "mother's" wrath, she rebelled. Not for lack of trying, Huxley found she could not destroy her daughter. But she did considerable damage to her heart and so the girl exiled herself to the outer wastes of Huxley's kingdom. Eventually, Huxley began to experience a destructive power surge caused by overexerting herself. Attempting to maintain the mass illusion meant to appease her people was beginning to take its toll. Huxley knew she had to channel her power through a proxy... or several. So she created the spear-like Keys that would come to be the basis for her most well-known moniker. Seven of these, she gave to loyal enforcers to uphold the order in her realm. However, of these enforcers, ZERO could not use the spear. His attempts to control its power nearly destroyed it and himself. Huxley came to realize ZERO was different from the others. His nature conflicted with her own in a violent way. He was not entirely human. She surmised he was something created by some rebel faction with the sole purpose of destroying her. Though ZERO had no such intention, Huxley nonetheless labeled him a traitor and ordered her enforcers to eliminate him. Banished from Huxley's realm, ZERO would later return to destroy her influence, aided in his efforts by deposed kings Vok and Orphane and the former Dread Knight, Sornos. After losing her kingdom, Huxley became an adviser to the Czernus, a ruler with an invented title and no known name. She combined her talents with those of men of science to forge a weapon from the creature which fell from the stars. When its rampage turned back on its creators, she helped to forge a container which they sent to Anvar. However, in the process, she had used her Keys to secure its locking mechanism and gave these Keys to small corps of Emissaries whom she had trained to monitor and secure the container against tampering. Finally, Huxley accompanied the Pilgrimage to Anvar. There, she produced a child with a D'raka native. Now she seeks to reacquire the fifteen keys which collectively hold her power.